cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb
There's a List of Phineas and Ferb episodes on Disney Channel USA From February 2, 2008 - November 13, 2015. Season 1 (2008-2009) #The Fast and the Phineas/Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror February 2, 2008 102 #Raging Bully/Lights, Candace, Action! February 9, 2008 105 #Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head February 16, 2008 101 #The Magnificent Few/S'Winter February 23, 2008 103 #Are You My Mummy?/Flop Starz March 1, 2008 104 #Run Away Runaway/I Scream You Scream March 8, 2008 112 #Jerk of Sun/Toy to the World March 15, 2008 108 #It’s About Time! March 22, 2008 107 #Dude We’re Getting the Band Back Together! March 29, 2008 114 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!/Tree to Get Ready April 5, 2008 106 #It’s a Mud Mud Mud Mud World/The Ballad of Badbeard April 12, 2008 113 #Greece Lightning/Leave the Busting to Us April 19, 2008 117 #Mom's Birthday/Journey to the Center of Candace May 10, 2008 111 #Crack That Whip/The Best Lazy Day Ever May 24, 2008 118 #Boyfriend From 27000 Before Comedy/Voyage to the Bottom of Buford June 7, 2008 119 #A Hard Day's Knight/I, Brobot June 14, 2008 110 #Traffic Cam Caper/Bowl Rama Drama July 12, 2008 121 #Got Game/Comet Kermillian August 2, 2008 125 #Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make You Look Fat August 9, 2008 120 #Ready For The Bettys/The Flynn Fishmonger September 12, 2008 115 #One Good Scare Ought to Do It! October 3, 2008 109 #The Monster of Phineas n Ferbenstein/Oil On Candace October 17, 2008 122 #Out of Toon/Hail Doofania November 7, 2008 126 #Out to Launch December 5, 2008 124 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted February 14, 2009 116 #Unfair Science Fair/Unfair Science Fair Redux Another Story February 20, 2009 123 Season 2 (2009-2011) #27 The Lake Nose Monster March 27, 2009 201 #28 Attack of the 50 Foot Sister/Backyard Aquarium May 1, 2009 203 #29 Interview With a Platypus/Tip of the Day May 8, 2009 202 #30 Day of the Living Gelatin/Elementary My Dear Stacy May 15, 2009 204 #31 Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System May 22, 2009 206 #32 Don't Even Blink/At Platypus May 29, 2009 205 #33 The Chronicles of Meap June 19, 2009 207 #34 Thaddeus of Tour/The Flat Plane July 3, 2009 208 #35 Let's Take a Quiz/At the Car Wash July 10, 2009 209 #36 Oh There You Are Perry/Swiss Family Phineas July 24, 2009 210 #37 Hide and Seek/That Sinking Feeling July 31, 2009 213 #38 The Baljeatles/Vanessassary Roughness August 7, 2009 214 #39 No More Bunny Business/Spa Day August 14, 2009 215 #40 Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo September 25, 2009 212 #41 Phineas and Ferb’s Musical Cliptastic Countdown October 16, 2009 211 #42 Bubble Boys/Isabella and the Temple of Sap October 30, 2009 216 #43 Cheer Up Candace/Fireside Girl Jamboree November 13, 2009 217 #44 The Bully Code/Finding Mary Muffin November 27, 2009 218 #45 Picture This/Nerdy Dancin December 4, 2009 220 #46 Christmas Vacation December 11, 2009 222 #47 What Do it Do?/Atlantis January 15, 2010 219 #48 Just Passing Through/Candace's Big Day February 12, 2010 224 #49 I Was a Middle Age Robot/Suddenly Suzy February 26, 2010 221 #50 Undercover Carl/Hip Hip Parade March 5, 2010 223 #51 The Beak March 12, 2010 227 #52 Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers/Ain't No Kiddie Ride April 16, 2010 225 #53 Not Phineas and Ferb/Phineas and Ferb Busters May 14, 2010 228 #54 The Lizard Whisperer/Robot Rodeo June 11, 2010 229 #55 Hawaiian Vacation July 9, 2010 234 #56 She's the Mayor/The Lemonade Stand July 30, 2010 231 #57 Summer Belongs to You August 6, 2010 237 #58 Nerds of a Feather August 27, 2010 233 #59 Wizard of Odd September 24, 2010 226 #60 We Call it Maze/Ladies and Gentleman Max Modem October 1, 2010 232 #61 The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon October 8, 2010 230 #62 Split Personality/Brain Drain October 29, 2010 235 #63 Rollercoaster the Musical January 29, 2011 238 #64 Make Play/Candace Gets Busted February 11, 2011 236 Season 3 (2011-2012) #65 The Great Outdoors/Canderemy March 4, 2011 302 #66 Run Candace Run/Last Train to Bustville March 11, 2011 301 #67 Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama April 1, 2011 304 #68 The Belly of the Beast/Moon Farm April 29, 2011 303 #69 Ask a Foolish Question/Misperceived Monotreme May 13, 2011 305 #70 Candace Disconnected/Magic Carpet Ride June 18, 2011 306 #71 Bad Hair Day/Meatloaf Surprise June 24, 2011 307 #72 Phineas and Ferb Interrupted/A Real Boy July 15, 2011 309 #73 Mommy Can You Hear Me?/Road Trip July 29, 2011 310 #74 Across The 2nd Movie Dimension August 5, 2011 311 #75 Skiddley Whiffers/Tour of Ferb August 26, 2011 312 #76 My Fair Goalie September 9, 2011 313 #77 That's the Spirit/The Curse of Candace October 7, 2011 315 #78 Ferb Latin/Lotsa Latkes November 25, 2011 317 #79 A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas December 2, 2011 318 #80 Tri Stone Area/Doof Dynasty January 14, 2012 308 #81 ExalieFerb January 15, 2012 321 #82 Monster from the Id/GiAnts February 10, 2012 322 #83 Escape From Phineas Tower/The Remains of the Platypus February 24, 2012 316 #84 Perry the Actorpus/Bullseye March 3, 2012 314 #85 Quietest Day Ever/Bully Bromance Breakup March 30, 2012 325 #86 Meapless in Seattle April 6, 2012 328 #87 Delivery of Destiny/Let's Bounce April 21, 2012 324 #88 The Doonkleberry Imperative/Buford Confidential April 27, 2012 326 #89 The Mom Attractor/Cranium Maximums May 4, 2012 329 #90 Mom's in the House/Minor Monogram May 11, 2012 320 #91 Agent Doof/Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon May 25, 2012 323 #92 Sleepwalk Surprise/Sci Fi Pie Fly June 8, 2012 327 #93 Sipping with the Enemy/Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets June 22, 2012 330 #94 Doofapus/Norm Unleashed July 20, 2012 331 #95 Take Two With Phineas and Ferb July 28, 2012 332 #96 Where's Perry? August 24, 2012 334 #97 What a Croc!/Ferb TV September 7, 2012 319 #98 When Worlds Collide/Roads to Danville October 26, 2012 333 #99 This is Your Backstory November 2, 2012 336 #100 Blackout/What'd I Miss? November 30, 2012 335 Season 4 (2012-2015) #101 For Your Ice Only/Happy New Year December 7, 2012 402 #102 Fly on the Wall/My Sweet Ride February 1, 2013 401 #103 Sidetracked March 1, 2013 406 #104 Bully Bust/Backyard Hodge Podge April 19, 2013 403 #105 Bee Day/Bee Story April 26, 2013 405 #106 Primal Perry May 17, 2013 408 #107 Great Balls of Water/Where's Pinky? June 7, 2013 410 #108 Phineas and Ferb’s Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted By Kelly Osbourne June 28, 2013 430 #109 The Children’s Lumper/Just Desserts July 5, 2013 404 #110 Knot My Problem/Mind Share July 12, 2013 407 #111 The Candace Cabra/Happy Birthday Isabella July 26, 2013 409 #112 Love at First Byte/One Good Turn August 9, 2013 413 #113 Mission Marvel August 16, 2013 411 #114 Thanks But No Thanks/Troy Story September 13, 2013 412 #115 Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror October 5, 2013 417 #116 Druselsteinoween/Face Your Fear October 11, 2013 418 #117 Cheers For Fears/Just Our Luck January 10, 2014 414 #118 Save Summer June 20, 2014 426 #119 The Return of the Rogue Rabbit/Live and Let Drive July 11, 2014 423 #120 The Klimpaloon Ultimatum July 18, 2014 419 #121 Star Wars July 26, 2014 428 #122 Return Policy/Imperfect Storm August 1, 2014 415 #123 Steampunx/It’s No Picnic August 8, 2014 416 #124 Night of the Living Pharmacists October 4, 2014 427 #125 Tales of Residence Back to the 2nd Dimension January 9, 2015 422 #126 Lost in Danville/The Inator Method January 23, 2015 424 #127 Doof 101/Father's Day February 6, 2015 420 #128 Act Your Age February 20, 2015 425 #129 Operation Crumb Cake/Mandace February 27, 2015 421 #130 Meap Me In Doof Effect Louis April 17, 2015 429 #131 Last Day of Summer June 12, 2015 431 #132 O.W.C.A. Files November 13, 2015 432